Battling Echoes
by MaverickKayPrime
Summary: I stare over, and there she is. My hero. I look up to her. I emulate her. I wanted to be her. I cannot face her, not like this. Not in a million years. She's too good, her Pokémon, too strong. I want to run, but I don't. My own Pokémon push me on. Even if they can't win, they will try to. And I feel them. I must prove how great I am. Not to my idol, but to myself.
1. Chapter 1

Battling Echoes

She sat there, staring long and hard into her reflection for quite some time. Lifting her hand, she gripped the visor of her hat, and pulled it down. Just ever so slightly, so she could cover her eyes. But only a little bit, not a lot. She wanted to be able to see under it, after all. Yet at the same time, she wanted to keep this aura of mystery to herself. But, this aura of mystery was often lost on her. She was too cute to look ruthless. She was too young to look powerful. She was to girly to act this way.

Then again. Her mind was catching up with her. The young girl with the brown hair, flustered her cheeks so they grew large. Holding her breath, she tried to force out these unwanted thoughts by action. It worked, for the most part. Her cheeks deflated, and her flustered face grew relaxed. Once again, her blue eyes fell upon the reflection she cast within the mirror.

Rosa White. Despite the name, she had no relation to the other White which came two years before. But it was hard to tell. Many would argue the same blood flows through their veins. They had the same battling style, the same killer instinct in battle, the same level of authority and power. But of course they did. They were the Unova Champions, one after another.

But there was more to this connection that meets the eye. There really was a reason why they acted so much alike. It wasn't because of the cosmic powers of the universe, no, it was much closer to home. The current Unova Champion just modeled herself after her predecessor. And no, no, not that dragon tamer who became the Champion. The Champion before her. She looked up to the one, the only, hero of ideals.

Hilda White. Rosa's hero. The original Unova champion, before she suddenly disappeared for some reason. Only Cheren and Bianca know, and they aren't too keen on telling anyone. Yes, even Bianca, and Rosa has tried.

But enough of these thoughts. The Unova champion stared into the mirror again, running her blue eyes up and down her young frame. She couldn't help but to stretch forth and touch herself. Watching her reflection stretch forward and touch her hand, brought a quaint smile to her lips. That smile gave way to a few lowly chuckles, which grew muffled thanks to the sleeve of her shirt. She wasn't laughing out of pleasure, she was laughing because she found things to be so absurd.

Yeah, this was kind of absurd. No one else may have known it, but she sure did. Eyes moving down again, they ran along three capsule devices. All were red and white, as they should have been. She grabbed one, feeling the healthy weight it handed her. There was also a natural warmth within, which sent pleasant shivers down her spine. She tapped the device on the center, causing it too shrink within her palm. After doing so, she turned to the satchel which sat on the desk's edge. Zipping it open, she placed the capsule in a pouch along other capsules.

She grabbed another one of those devices next. Up and down she tossed sphere, while her eyes scanned the outer edge of it. She couldn't help but to find its design superb. It was, for lack of a better word, perfect. Within this device, lay yet another creature. One with the power to level mountains, if she did say so herself. Rosa could only wonder how life would have been without the being inside. Like the last, she tapped it on the center, and tucked it away into her satchel.

And lastly, the device on the edge of the desk. She reached out for it, grabbing it in her hand. Pulling it back, she eyed the very center of the device. Within, she felt an almost supernatural level of heat within. She placed the capsule next to her cheek. The heat which bounced off the edge warmed her cheek up a bit. It also brought a smile to her face.

The door suddenly opened. She looked away from her satchel, and instead up to the person who interrupted her. He stepped in with his white collar hiked up high, you know, as usual. That distinct indifferent look on his face, which belied his true emotions. Seeing her brought a warm smile to his lips. That was rare.

"Being held up in a room isn't like you, Rosa..." he said as he stepped in, "Worried about what's going to happen?"

There was an interesting attribute to the Unova Champion. Even though she was always smiling and always happy, she never actually spoke. The best you'd get from her is a name, and that's it. She just never speaks. It's not like she can't speak, it's just that she doesn't. No one quite knows why, save for the teen who stood some feet away. Once again, it was an attribute she gained from modeling herself after her idol. Her idol never spoke, so why should she.

But this was a moment in time in which she had to break that silence. If ever so briefly.

"Hugh..." she mumbled

Spiky-haired teen raised an eyebrow at the call of his name. If she had the nerve to say it, that meant she was really bothered. But by what? He placed a hand upon her shoulder, but she wilted. It was as if she was trying to escape him. Hugh watched as Rosa stared off into the distance, with half-closed eyes. Being her best friend, he knew when she was bewildered. That usual cheery visage of hers was gone right now.

"Rosa, you're ready now," Hugh assured, "I'm sure you are."

She didn't feel ready. She felt far from ready. This wasn't a feeling Champions felt. But she was feeling it. She hated this.

"Listen Rosa," Hugh murmured, "All of Unova is waiting to see their Champion. You can't hide in here forever, you know..." he once again placed his hand on her shoulder, being sure to hold her in place so she couldn't escape, "You can't keep them waiting, Rosa..." his eyes furrowed, "You can't keep _her_ waiting..." that last statement brought the Champion's eyes up, "Bianca told me that _she's_ been waiting to face you. She want's to know the person who took the Champion's belt from her..."

"I don't think I'm good enough..."

Hugh looked into her reflection, seeing those blue eyes of hers lack the life they usually held. He knew such a statement would never leave her lips, not on any day. For once in his entire life, Hugh heard _fear_ flow from his friend's lips. This was a different type of fear, not that usual kind. This wasn't something like Kricketune (which she was known to wilt from), or caves (because they're so dark and icky), no this was that next level fear. The fear which stops her from doing _anything_. And he wouldn't allow that.

"C'mon, Rosa," Hugh remarked, "You can't just stand in here! She's waiting for you..."

She looked up at him through her reflection. Those eyes of his were genuine, but she just didn't agree with him. She honestly wanted to have no part in this. As if he'd let her.

Hugh began to tug on her, despite her objections. A few moments later, she was standing up on her own two feet while being pushed toward the door. The closer he moved her, the stronger her objections became; she really did not want to leave. But Hugh was someone who would never fold on his decisions. This was especially true.

"No... Hugh... stop..."

Her timidness was slowly returning, the same as her silence. The closer she got to the door, the less words flowed from her lips. When she stepped foot outside, she was as silent as usual. Her eyes were wide though; she couldn't believe she got out this far. She gained a deerling caught in headlights affect, as she stared toward the pristine halls around her.

"I got her right here, Cheren," Hugh called, "No need to fret..."

Rosa straightened up, as energy spread inside her. Through the walls of this building, she could hear chants and calls. Most of those chants and calls were her own name. It was enough to make anyone weak in the knees, she especially. But this was not why she felt so weak. Turning around her eyes fell upon her best friend. Hugh's arms were crossed, and he had that no-nonsense face of his. There was no turning back now. Deep down inside, Rosa wanted to punch him. Where did he got off pushing her out like this; it was obvious she didn't want to leave. But in the same place rage sat, so did joy. Had he not pushed her out, she would have never left.

"Finally..." an older males voice called from behind, "I was beginning to worry..."

Rosa stared off into the distance, seeing someone much older than she and Hugh was. He had raven black hair, and a stern disposition matching that of her friend. He was truly an overbearing person. And yet, after a few seconds, he gained a light-hearted smile which offset his original demeanor.

"Finally, Rosa," Cheren said as he placed his hands upon her shoulders, "You know my friend has been dying to meet you," the current Unova Champion nodded, though it was slow, "When she was abroad, I often told her about you. She enjoyed hearing the stories I and the other Gym Leaders told her," he began to walk her off down the hall, with Hugh following close behind, "She's been waiting to face you ever since she returned."

Yeah, ever since she returned. How long had the original Champion been here? A few weeks now? The media wouldn't shut up about it. But Rosa couldn't hate. She was the same way. Fangirling was not something the Champion should be doing, yet she did it so hard.

"I hope you're ready, Rosa," Cheren stated, as he suddenly stopped near a pair of doors, "My friend doesn't want anything less than the best from you..." he watched as she pulled another one of those capsule devices from her satchel, "So I recommend you give it to her..."

"Cheren! C'mon! We've gotta get our seats!" a bubbly woman's voice called.

"I'm coming Bianca!" he snapped back, before groaning, "Just... try your hardest, Rosa."

There was a statement she was waiting to hear from him. Something along the lines of 'Good luck' or 'Don't worry, you'll win', but he never said that. He just smiled weakly, and walked off. Rosa didn't know why she expected him to give her spiritual backing. She was, after all, facing his best friend. At least Hugh was there. He walked up, placed his hand on her shoulder, and gave a childish nod.

"I'm behind you ever step of the way, Rosa," he said, "Show that woman whose the new Champion of Unova."

Their hands intertwined briefly, performing their ritualistic hand shake. When it was finished, he began walking off for his own seats. Rosa watched as Hugh suddenly stop some yards away, only to turn and face her. When he did, he smiled an uplifting smile. It was enough to push her forward. Rosa placed both hands on the glass double-doors. A few seconds of mental preparation later, she pushed the door opened.

The loud cries of crowds echoed inside the hallway. She stared down the corridors, seeing light pour in toward her. She walked down with the same pace, never stopping. She knew if she stopped, she would never start walking again. The roaring crowds became louder, and the light became brighter. The shimmering halls were soon replaced by tempered steel. Stepping onto said steel, Rosa gripped the edge of her frilly skirt. Now she really wanted to run. But, no, there was no running. Pokémon Champions _never_ run.

Rosa met a staircase, and began to walk upon it. Higher and higher she stepped, fists at her side. The dark steel floors suddenly turned red, being separated by a line. The Unova Champion gazed to her right, seeing a switch poised for her touch. Rosa grabbed it slowly, and after a deep breath, she pulled the switch down.

The floor below her feet began to shift. It moved up, bringing the Champion closer to the light. She moved her hands forward, placing them upon the handrails of red post. Her face finally met sunlight, while the calls of cheering crowds echoed aloud.

Rosa smiled.

…

"NOOOOOOOOOW! GOOOOOOOD EEEEVEEEEENING UNOVA REGION!"

Every Pokémon Stadium needs that guy. The person you know will hype you up for anything. He explain the battle in such excruciating detail, describing every bone snapping hit, every attack, every ability he sees. And he would always yell it out, he'll make you know just how strong the Pokémon you're watching are. The battle could be between two Dunsparce, and yet that announcer will make it seem as if legends were clashing.

"I'm your announcer, the presumptuous Jon Deerling here, alongside my co-host, Vance Weavile!"

"Hello Unova," Vance said. As opposed to his co-host, Vance's voice wasn't nearly as hypeful. He sounded more intelligent, and more mature. "And for those watching from elsewhere, we're here in Nimbasa City's Pokémon World Tournament Stadium, preparing to see a magnificent clash between the old and the new."

Yes, the Nimbasa City Large Stadium. The great sprawling stadium was usually held to show soccer games or football games, but not this time. But not this time. No, no, no, this was where the greatest Pokémon battle of Unova history would be held. Yes, the _greatest_. The stands were lined with individuals, all cheering as loud as they could. In the center of the stadium, sat a battle platform which was elevated by a single pillar which sat in the center. The field was a green metal, with a Poké Ball insignia in the middle. It didn't look like a magnificent battlefield, but it was. You just haven't seen it yet.

Pokémon battles are what people in this world live for. What some would even say, they would die for. And this was no different. The individuals could not wait to see the night flare to life by the clashing spirits of Pokémon and their trainers. Hugh found his chair and sat down upon it, keeping that cool indifferent nature of his, despite the roaring individuals around him. His eyes briefly moved over, to see a little girl who looked much like him, with a Purrlion in her lap. She smiled, causing him to punch her lightly on the shoulder.

"Do you think Rosa will win?" the little girl asked.

"Course I do, sis..." Hugh answered, "I've seen that girl clash with legends. As long as she keeps her head in the game, this battle is her's."

"Did you just hear yourself?" the girl inquired as she and her Purrlion chuckled lowly, "_As long as she keeps her head in the game_, that's what you said," the girl chuckled, "This is Rosa, we're talking about, and we know how she gets sometimes..."

Hugh squinted, as he replayed his sister's words in his head. He almost forgot, this _is_ Rosa. And there's no bigger fan of a certain someone, than Rosa herself. He could only pray she retained her battling intuition.

"Well, we all know why we're here," Jon's voice boomed over the jumbotron, "It's not often the Nimbasa Stadium get's such a turnout for a Pokémon battle. When I look over the stadium stands, it seems as if everyone from all over the region is in here! I can even see some Gym Leaders!"

"And why wouldn't they be here?" Vance asked of his co-host, "As we all know, sometime ago, a villainous gang known as Team Plasma attempted to take control of Unova," the lights in the stadium turned off, plunging the massive arena into complete darkness, "They had it all, strong Pokémon, a great propaganda, and an ingenious plan," a spotlight appeared on one end of the stadium; the sound of mechanisms working began to echo, "But Unova had a heroine, who came from such a humble beginning. She plowed through every Gym in the region, taking all eight badges for herself. She then surmounted the Pokémon League, with nothing but her Pokémon and spirit backing her. She made her way through Victory Road, challenged and defeated each Elite Four member, and bested Iris herself to become Unova's newest Pokémon Challenger. And while doing so, she defeated the Team Plasma uprising, stopping their plans, and saving Unova from climate terror at the hands of an icy legend," Vance grew silent briefly, "Unova Region, you've cheered for her before, you'll cheer for her again. This is your Champion, ROSA WHITE!"

The red post finally stopped moving. It stood perched on one end of the battlefield, standing tall and erect against the air. The spotlight stared down upon the stand, but more importantly, stared down upon the girl standing upon it. Her visor covered her eyes, casting her face into a shade. She gripped it slowly, her fingers clamped on upon the end. She pulled it up, showing her blue eyes and emotionless face to all. The crowd went ballistic. They could see her face thanks to the stadium's main screen, which gave a close-up image of her visage. She looked so poise, so serious, so ready for a battle. This was the face which could command Pokémon. This was the face of a Pokémon Champion.

"Whoa! I'm quaking in my boots!" Jon's giddy voice cried, "She looks so ready! I can't wait for the battle to begin! _But!_" he grew uncharacteristically serious, as he brought the microphone closer to his lips, "Many know of Rosa white, she is the champion after all. But there was a White before her who blazed the trail for heroes everywhere. They may share the same last name, but their connection to one another is nothing more than spiritual. From the beginning, it seemed as if Rosa channeled _her_ spirit. As if Rosa was like an _echo _of the champion who came before. Everything Rosa has done, _she_ has done before. Stormed the Unova Gyms? She did this. Challenged the Elite Four? She did this. Defeat not only the Pokémon League, but also the original Unova Champion Alder? She did this. Best of all, it was because of her that the Plasma uprising failed the first time. But soon after becoming the Champion we all know and love, she left for unknown regions. Now... _two years later_... the Unova Champion has returned. Here, in the very heart of the Unova Region, in Nimbasa City's Large Stadium, the clash between the future and the past is about to happen! Unova Region! I give you, your original Champion, HILDA WHITE!"

Another spotlight appeared, much like the one which sat upon Rosa. This one was on the opposite end of the stadium, showing nothing but air. But like Rosa's post, the sound of working machinery sounded out. Everyone in the stadium watched as a blue mechanical post, exactly like Rosa's red one, moved up to arena level. There was a girl on that stadium, one who was slightly taller and older than Rosa herself. The current Champ couldn't help but to compare herself to this person who opposed her. She wore a hat, which covered the front end of her hair. Speaking of her hair, it was dark brown, so dark, it appeared to be black. She wore a black vest and a white t-shirt underneath, along with blue cutoff jeans. While Rosa had a childish, cute, girlishness to her, the trainer who opposed her was much more tomboyish. Had it not been for that obvious feminine figure, she could have easily been mistaken for a boy.

The Trainer moved up the hat which sat on her head, much like Rosa before. But while the Unova Champion had a face of seriousness, she held a smiling visage. Her blue eyes lit up like the night sky, while that smile of hers spread from cheek to cheek. Turning to the stadium stands, she stretched her hands out in an uplifting and energetic pose. To say the least, the crowd went wild. Here she was, gone for two years, returned for a battle. The one, the only, Hilda White.

Rosa felt her body grow weak in the knees. There she was, her idol. When Rosa became a Pokémon Trainer, she emulated Hilda as best she could. She wanted to be like the original Unova Champion. She read stories and heard tales about how Hilda faced Team Plasma, and took them down by herself. And even though Rosa had done the same herself, she always felt it paled in comparison to Hilda's actions. And you know what? Jon's words seemed to cement that fact. Even though Vance spoke of such reverent tones about Rosa, she couldn't help but to feel lackluster in comparison to Hilda. As if Hilda was the original, and Rosa was nothing but a clone.

"Whatever Champion you root for, it doesn't matter!" Jon yelled, "This will surely be a battle for all ages!"

The lights of the stadium finally returned, illuminating everything and everyone. The crowds cried with an almost fervent blood-lust. They were ready, but was Rosa ready? She stared over to the blue post, and to the young woman who stood opposed to her. Hilda had that eye, that trainer eye. That's what Hugh called it. That killer instinct which only a rare few seemed to own. Though her smile belied her true power, those blue eyes said otherwise. She was not a person to be trifled with. So desperately, Rosa wanted to put on an equal facade. One which showed just how strong she was. Which showed that, she too, was not a person to be trifled with. But the demeanor was lost on her, rendering her a bit childish looking. And because of this, Hilda laughed.

Hilda. _Laughed_. Now Rosa was really feeling weak. But no, there was no turning back. Rosa wouldn't run now, not ever. Even if she really wanted too.

"Yup..." Hugh said as he sat in his chair, the masses roaring around him, "This is going to be a good fight..."

"The excitement is mounting!" Jon stated with giddy excitement, "Bring on the countdown!"

The main screen flashed white, like an old movie real. The countdown began, right at five. Then to four; Rosa felt her heart begin to lock up. Three next; the Unova Champion gripped her heart. Two; she looked up and over to Hilda. One; the original Champion gazed back.

"ALRIGHT!" Jon yelled, "LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"

Hilda pulled her hand back, sliding a Poké Ball into her palm. She caused the device to enlarge in hand, while her face grew decidedly serious. Cocking her hand back, she threw the capsule device forward into the air.

"Go! Anna-Belle!" Hilda's voice was so powerful, so demanding of respect. It shook the very _souls_ of those too weak to hear it.

The capsule device snapped open in the air, flashing to life in a magnificent way. The streaking light flew down to the metal arena grounds, quickly taking form. The light danced upon the ground briefly, before launching up higher into the air. When the shine dispersed, it left a bird in its wake.

Wondrously beautiful, it had a swan's frame. The white feathers of its body shined beautifully in the air. Its yellow beak was sharp and spear-like, giving it a powerful disposition. Upon this birds chest were light blue fathers, which seemed to be cupping the creature's breasts.

"Swaaannaaa!" Hilda's Pokémon stated, letting all know what Pokémon it was. The White Bird Pokémon, Swanna, that is.

"Impressive!" Jon stated, "And for Rosa?"

Everyone's eyes moved over to Rosa, preparing to see what Pokémon the Champion would throw. But she was just to mesmerized by the sight of the Swanna to do anything. This was Hilda's first Pokémon, and yet it held such a high level of authority. When the bird perched itself upon the ground, Rosa felt something inside her turn. She almost forgot she needed to send her Pokémon out too. Placing her hand into her satchel, Rosa glared from under her visor toward her enemy.

"I choose you!" she yelled, "Go! Salvador!"

Her Poké Ball flew through the air, before falling upon the steel ground. It was silent for a few moments, only to snap open and violently erupt with a brilliant shine. The shine danced from the open capsule, only to land a few feet away. Once the light show ended, there stood a bipedal shrimp in its wake. Or it could have been a crab, it really depends on how you look at it, honestly. It could've even been a crayfish, it all depends on who you ask. With a star on its head, and black rings around its eyes, there was no disputing this Rogue Pokémon.

"Craaaawwdaunt!" Salvador yelled, his feet marching to show his prowess.

"Interesting choice of Pokémon," Jon remarked, "Well Vance, you're our residential lexicon of Pokémon knowledge. Tell us what you can about these Pokémon!"

"As if you'd need to ask," he stated, "Anna-Belle, Hilda's Swanna, weighs 54.3 pounds. She's Hilda's choice flying-type Pokémon, though it is dual water type. Despite her elegant appearance, this Swanna's strength is unparallelled, save for a distinct few."

"Impressive!" Jon stated, "And how about Salvador, Rosa's Crawdaunt?"

"Weighing 72.8 pounds, this dark and water-type Pokémon is Rosa's main water being. Because of his additional dark typing, Crawdaunt proved invaluable during her battle with Elite Four member Shauntal and her Ghost-Type..." Vance leaned in closer to the booth's glass, "I'm dying to know what will be the outcome of this battle."

"Wow, Vance actually interested?" Jon commented, "Now I'm hyped! Let's see what will be the outcome of this bout! Hilda's Swanna versus Rosa's Crawdaunt! Let's GO! TERRAFORM!"

The metal floors beneath the Pokémon's feet began to move. A line which stretched from one end of the battleground to the other, began to split and part. The metal gaps of the arena began to expel steam, while the base shifted and transformed. The crowd went wild at the sight of the spectacle; this was something which happened so very rarely. The metal floors eventually vanished, for now rocks replaced it all. Great pillars of cliff sides stretched from the gaps of the arena. The crowd watched with sparkling eyes, as the metal green floors were replaced by tall great mountains. When it all finished, the Pokémon stood in a mountainous region much like Mt. Silver. The Swanna by the name of Anna-Belle, stood perched on a rocky summit, while Rosa's Crawdaunt, Salvador, stood within the valleys below.

The two Unova Champions prepared themselves. Hilda gained a smirk on her lips, while Rosa's mouth bent into a frown. Being in the same presence as Hilda, the current champ felt extremely belittled. But she wouldn't let anyone know that. She was going to prove that she was superior, superior to her own idol.

Yeah, we'll have to wait and see.

"Salvador! Crabhammer!" Rosa ordered.

Despite its hulking disposition, the ruffian Pokémon was surprisingly agile. He leaped up high into the sky, dashing between the rocky mountainsides. And Anna-Belle? That Swanna just stared down upon her foe without nonchalant eyes. When the crab fell, so did his claw of an arm. It oozed bubbles and water, while it slammed the strike down. Anna-Belle flew back from Salvador's attack, dodging the strike with ease. But just to show his prowess, the Crawdaunt destroyed the ground Anna-Belle once stood perched on. His eyes still showing murder, he stared up to the swan who now hovered above her. To his ire, the White Bird Pokémon was laughing at him.

"Anna-Belle! Counter with Air Slash!" Hilda commanded.

The bird flew higher back; its wings crossing over one another. Around her, the wind began to pick up. It grew so strong, Salvador was knocked off of his feet. Seeing this, the bird struck. She dragged her wings away from one another, launching a blade made out of air. It sliced through the sky, and struck the Salvador square in the chest. He was knocked away by the strike, being sent into the valleys below.

The Rogue Pokémon's body slammed into the jagged walls, causing rocks to fall upon his body. One rock which clashed against the star on his forehead caused him to grow angrier. Salvador quickly leaped up, returning the mountain tops above. He opened his mouth and gave a violent roar to the giggling Swanna above.

"Wow, it looks like Salvador's quite angry! I'm surprised he survived such an attack!" Jon commented.

"This is Rosa's Pokémon we're talking about here," Vance answered, "She's trained her Pokémon to cover their weaknesses. So don't give up on the hulking Crawdaunt."

"Salvador!" Rosa yelled, "Crunch!"

The Rogue Pokémon gained a surprising smile, which caused Anna-Belle to cease her giggles. The Crawdaunt before her suddenly launched itself in the air, a stream of water and bubbles flowing from its tail-fin. The Swanna jerked back, but it was too late. His crabby pincers opened up, and reached forth for the swan flying above him. They clamped hard upon the white bird's wings, increasing the hold it had on the fowl. He brought her down to the ground, being extremely violent as he increased the hold it had on her. Salvador dug his pincers as deeply into her feathery body as he could, crunching down upon her bones within. Rosa felt a sense of victory run through her; maybe Hilda wasn't as strong as she originally thought. But one look up to her predecessor said otherwise.

Hilda had such a stern face, her lips a blank line of emotionless. She was staring upon the battle, with a hard, inquisitive, eye. Then she pointed forward, a smile finally growing upon her lips. Rosa felt her heart drop.

"Anna-Belle! Brave Bird!" Hilda commanded.

The White Bird's eyes sharpened. She suddenly lead with her beak, dashing forward with a fantastic speed. She struck Salvador in the face, throwing him off of her body. He landed only a few feet away, but the bird wasn't finished. Anna-Belle dashed up, performed a loop in the air, then shot back down to the ground. At speeds flying greater than anyone could see, the swan made way for Salvador. When he finally returned to his feet, it was over.

A powerful bird slashed straight through him, her wings spread out wide. He felt pieces of his shell being severed by the dash, while his eyes rolled into the back of his skull. He may have been a powerfully violent Crawdaunt, but it just so happened that Anna-Belle was a more powerful and violent Swanna.

Anna-Belle finally hovered on a rock in a preparation manner. Salvador slowly turned around, facing her with his murderous driven eyes.

"Anna-Belle! Roost!"

The bird finally descended down upon the summit of the rocky stage, her wings covering her body. The many gashes and injuries caused by Salvador slowly began to heal. This only angered the Crawdaunt further; he began marching toward her. But Rosa wasn't agreeing with his antics. He looked do damaged to move. She knew her Pokémon's limits, and this definitely was a limit. He couldn't keep going.

Hilda was too strong.

"Wow, talk about a trooper!" Jon remarked.

"Even though he took a Brave Bird straight to the body, Salvador is still moving forward..." he gazed over to Rosa, "Unless our Champion does something, Hilda's Swanna is going to heal thanks to Roost."

Vance was right, Rosa needed to get moving. God, what was wrong with her today? She never acted like this. Had this been any other day, that Swanna would have been at her Crawdaunt's feet. She made too many mistakes; seriously, what was she doing starting off with Crabhammer? It may have been her Crawdaunt's strongest move, but that bird was half water-type. Even if Crabhammer did connect with Hilda's Anna-Belle, the attack would have been ineffective. Rosa seriously needed to get her head in the game.

"Salvador! Swords Dance!" she yelled out.

The Crawdaunt stopped suddenly. His heavy feet began to perform well choreographed dance steps. One after another, he got faster and faster. His dance was uplifting to all around him, even though it was maddeningly frenetic. When he stopped, that fighting spirit swelled within his heart. He was twice as strong now as he was the last time.

Anna-Belle's eyes sharpened as her wounds seemingly healed. Flapping those massive wings of hers, she returned to the skies above. Prepared for another battle, she glared down to the Crawdaunt which opposed her.

"Anna-Belle! Hurricane!" Hilda commanded.

The bird pulled back a few more feet. Then her hands started flapping in powerful strides. They seemed simple at first, but quickly increased in power and strength. Rocks were lifted in the battlefield, as gale force winds took the arena. Salvador was thrown back by the powerful wind, but this did not stop him from pushing forward. He pushed through the wind as best he could, slowly approaching the White Bird Pokémon as he did so.

"Night Slash!" Rosa could be heard roaring through the wind, "Night Slash!"

The Crawdaunt slammed his tail-fin upon the ground, triggering a wave of water. His fin continued to ooze water and bubbles, which increased in power and strength. He suddenly jettisoned his body skyward, once again rushing toward his foe. Anna-Belle's eyes widened.

She pulled her wings back, trying to guard against the oncoming blow. Unfortunately, that exactly what Salvador wanted. As soon as a weakness was revealed to him, he struck her. Slashes appeared on her unguarded areas, all of it through the darkness. Two slashes, one left, one right.

The Crawdaunt landed on the other end. Behind him, Anna-Belle landed too. She was as silent as could be. The crowd roared with life. The first victory of the night, and want a magnificent victory it was. The feeling of battle was so great, even Hugh leaped up in anticipation. He quickly sat back down, however. It didn't matter, his sister saw.

Rosa felt quite differently, however. She couldn't believe she had taken down one of Hilda's Pokémon. A nagging part of her body thought Hilda was going to get a flawless victory against her, honestly. But seeing that Swanna fall was enough to say other wise. She gazed up to Hilda, wondering what her idol was feeling. She was shocked to see a smile.

"What an amazing turnout!" Jon stated, "Salvador was able to pull a reversal on the battle and defeat Hilda's Swanna with an enhanced Night Slash! Who saw that coming!?"

"I told you not to give up on that hulking Crawdaunt," Vance stated, "Makes me wonder what's going to happen next. Rosa's put her foot through the door, I can only wonder what's on the other side."

Hilda pushed her Poké Ball forth, returning her Swanna to its capsule. Shrinking the device, she reached away for another Poké Ball. It was blue and red, a Great Ball in fact. Tossing it up and down, she tossed the device forward.

"I choose you! Desimus!" Hilda announced.

The device snapped in the air; it was probably for the best. A loud, yet lax, roar echoed through the arena. The creature brought from the light collapsed onto the fields. His body triggered a quake which destroyed some of the rocky land around him. He was large, insanely large. There were multiple bumps on his body, which were light blue with black rings around them. This Pokémon's body was quite out of weight in comparison to other beings, and it was quite goofy looking. But this sight belied its true strength. With red eyes, this frog-like creature glared over to his enemy, the Crawdaunt before. Rosa swallowed her spit.

"Seismi... TOOAAAAD!" the Vibration Pokémon roared.

He began marching forward, Desimus did. Each one of those footsteps caused a tremor to move through the land.

"Now here is something," Jon stated, "A Seismitoad of all things. Honestly, they're rare, aren't they Vance?"

"Indeed they are," Vance replied, "Desimus, Hilda's Seismitoad, is a 150 pound beast. With those bumps on his body, he could easily destroy the walls of this building. Tempered steel and all."

"Well that sounds wonderfully terrifying!" Jon answered, "I can't see wait to see what happens next!"

Desimus stopped, his red eyes falling upon the Crawdaunt before him. Salvador was so awestruck by the size-difference alone, he just continued to stare up. Even Rosa was shocked by how tiny her Crawdaunt appeared in comparison.

"Desimus! Drain Punch!" Hilda ordered.

One of the Vibration Pokémon's hands, fell upon Salvador's shoulder. He tried to pull back, but it wasn't working. Still with that lax smile of his, Desimus pulled back his free hand. A second later, it rushed forward.

Salvador's eyes bulged through their sockets, as a fist dashed into his gut. He could hear the shell covering his body actually _crack_, thanks to the vibrating fist. To say the least, Salvador was done for. At least he could say he faced down _one_ of Hilda's Pokémon.

The Rogue Pokémon stepped a few feet back, as Desimus released him. He wobbled on his two feet, stopped stiff like a board, then fell over. Silence.

Well, save for the crowds, of course.


	2. Chapter 2

_Alright, I meant for this story to be a two-shot, but it's going to be a chapter longer than that. So, bare with me, okay?_

* * *

Desimus continued to smile as he stared down upon Salvador's silent body. He could have roared, but that was too out of character for him. Instead, he fell back on his back and started to yawn out loud. While the crowd roared around her, Rosa could only stare in awe. She didn't know why she was so awestruck, honestly. Her Crawdaunt was a few moments away from fainting on his own terms. He did just battle a powerful Swanna after all. But that blow was so _monstrous_. This next fight would be difficult, there was no denying this fact.

She began to fiddle with her Poké Balls in a way she hadn't done since she first began this journey. There was just something about battling Hilda which put her mind out of whack. She was, in all honesty, _terrified_ by her predecessor. But she would not allow that to get her. She quickly regained a strengthen stance, and pulled the next ball out quickly.

"I know you can do it!" she yelled out, "Go! Tharn!"

Her red and white capsule snapped open against the air. The shimmering light touched down upon the rocky floor, quickly bringing a small green simian to life. It constantly hopped up and down, leaping from toe to toe in a wildly energetic way. When the creature saw the giant frog-like being standing tall, it didn't wilt. In fact, it ran up to match the sheer size of this Pokémon.

"Simi! Simi! Simisage!" the Thorn Monkey yelled as it hopped up and down before his foe.

The Seismitoad cocked its head in surprise at its small foe.

"Seismi?" Desimus remarked in surprise.

"What an interesting Pokémon choice, huh Vance?" Jon asked as he noticed the size difference.

"Not interesting, intelligent..." Vance answered, "Thanks to Seismitoads dual typing of Ground and Water, he's only weak against one type. That type being Grass. Rosa's Simisage, Tharn, is the perfect weapon for battling the great Vibration Pokémon."

"I like these tactics that only Champions can deliver!" Jon announced, "Okay! Get to work you two!"

Rosa smiled. She really couldn't believer her luck. A 4x weakness against grass. The battle was truly in her favor. All she needed to use was Seed Bomb, and that lummox would be down and out. But a quick glance up said otherwise. Rosa gazed into Hilda's eyes. The original Champion placed her fists on her hips, cocked her head, and smiled. Smiling wasn't the face individuals make when their Pokémon had a chance of failure. What did this mean?

"Tharn! Seed Bomb!" Rosa yelled, an appropriate hand gesture following.

The Thorn Monkey Pokémon performed a few back flips, while his prickly tail began to grow seeds. With ease, he swung viney appendage around, launching the seeds up high. Desimus was much to slow to dodge the hard-shelled attack, so he merely blocked the attack. When they struck, they were so painful. It was like knives were dragging into his skin. Everyone watching the attack connect winced in pain. They may have been humans, but even they could understand the pain of a super effective hit.

She seed bombs slashed into Desimus' rubbery and grimy skin, causing him to grovel lowly. Tharn, pleased with his work, began to laugh whilst hopping up and down. He fully expected his foe to fall, honestly. But the Vibration Pokémon quickly recoiled from the hit. He even smiled too.

"Desimus!" Hilda yelled, "Use Earthquake!"

The Pokémon rose his foot, and then slammed it down. His powerful foot triggered an earthquake of powerful standards. Had the building not been designed to hold such a quake, it would have easily fallen. The mountainous battlefield broke and crumbled, now falling directly upon Tharn. He tried to dodge it, but the rocks were too much. They fell atop him, burying him under pounds of rocks and dirt.

After the attack resided, silence filled the air. Hilda's Seismitoad marched upon the land, searching for the Thorn Monkey with his red eyes. He finally found him, for he saw Tharn's tail sticking out the ground. Crouching down, he eyed the weed, wondering if his foe was still conscious.

"Tharn! Seed Bomb! Again!"

The grassy tail straightened up, producing even more seeds. Desimus eyed the weed, only to find his face being pelted by extremely hard-shelled seeds. It struck his face, making him wince in pain as he pulled back. His body slammed up against the mountainous rocky wall, causing rocks to fall atop him. When the Seismitoad gazed forward, he saw Tharn leap out from his living grave.

"SIMISAGE!" the Thorn Monkey Pokémon yelled.

Desimus finally broke his lax visage, for his mouth bent into a frown. Tharn watched as the Vibration Pokémon opened and closed his hands. He prepared himself for battle, he just needed the order.

"Desimus!" Hilda yelled, "Surf!"

The Seismitoad lifted his hands while his eyes closed shut. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, water rushed over the mountainsides. Even more water rushed through the cracks in the ground, dousing Desimus' body in liquid. He pulled his arms back next, then shoved them both forward. His hand movements caused a wave water to fly toward his enemy. Tharn may have been a nimble chimp, but its kind of hard to dodge a wave of that size. It washed him away, pushing him toward the arena's edge. The crowd went wild as the site of the attack. The wave was so great, it actually drenched a few people in the stadium stands.

The water subsided soon after, leaving the rocky fields empty save for Seismitoad and mud. Within one of these mud pits was Tharn himself. He leaped up from the ground, not damaged as much by the water as one may think. He was annoyed, however.

"Surf!?" Jon commented as he looked over to his co-host, "Why Surf?"

"Obviously, it was to get Rosa's Simisage away," Vance answered, "Hilda's no fool, Jon..."

Tharn riled himself up for battle once more, shaking fervently for the battle to ignite again. Desimus cocked his head; his lips forming a smile. That smile made Tharn grow even angrier. He shook his body, tossing the water droplets from his leafy body.

"Siimmmiiiiiiii!" the Thorn Monkey growled.

"Tharn!" Rosa yelled, "Seed Bomb!"

As before, the Thorn Monkey Pokémon prepared seeds within his tail. Swinging it around, he tossed the hardened objects toward his foe. They flew at Desimus, who easily deflected the attacks with the bumps on his hands. Rosa was surprised by the strike, but this was only the beginning.

"Desimus! Hyper Voice!" Hilda yelled.

The Vibration Pokémon slapped his fists together while the lumps on his body vibrated continuously. While at the same time he vibrated, the Pokémon barked. His combined antics fired a sound wave which traveled through the land. The roar bounced along the battlefield, destroying the land. Mud and rocks were tossed on high, as the wave traveled toward its defenseless victim.

How does one block a sound wave so loud it actually destroys the land? You don't. Tharn's body was flung away, where it constantly rolled against the muddy ground. He felt a sense of vertigo over take him, only to realize he had almost fallen _off _of the battlefield. Luckily, he was able to latch his slippery hand upon the edge.

"Wow! I see it now!" Jon yelled, "Hilda used Surf to push Rosa's Pokémon away. Then she used Hyper Voice to damage it!"

"If Tharn was close when Desimus attempted that attack, there's no way he would have allowed that to happen." Vance stated.

"Ooooh! This battle get's more and more fun as time goes on!" Jon said, giddily.

Rosa was getting a bit angry. As Tharn returned to the battleground, his master wondered how the fight took such a turn. She should have one this as soon as Tharn's Seed Bomb landed. Just how strong was Desimus? Hilda's Pokémon was amazing, there was no arguing against this.

"Tharn! Clear the distance! Acrobatics!" the current Unova Champion yelled.

The Thorn Monkey Pokémon riled himself up, then dashed forward. Desimus didn't move, he merely continue to watch as the ape made way. Then Tharn leaped high, only to vanish in a blur. He struck all around the Vibration Pokémon's body, pushing him further and further back. When Tharn finally landed, a trail of wind whisked off of his body.

"Simisage!" he announced with a smile, while Desimus got back onto his feet.

The monkey's surprise, the great toad was smiling. And, no, this wasn't the usual type of smile the Pokémon owned. This was a 'I got you' smile. Tharn cocked his head in confusion, right when a sharp pain traveled through his chest. He gripped it, nearly falling back as he did so. Wobbling on his toes, he felt pained gurgles escape his simian lips.

Poisoned. The simian was poisoned. He could barely move because of it. But how? Rosa could only slap her face in disbelief. What she just did was such an amateurish mistake. She studied Seismitoad just as she did other Pokémon, she knew the secrets the Vibration Pokémon had. And this Pokémon had one main secret.

Poison Touch.

"Yeouch, looks like Tharn has been poisoned..." Jon remarked.

"Indeed it does..." Vance answered, "Looks like Rosa took a misstep. Wonder what she'll do next..."

"Desimus! Drain Punch!" Hilda yelled.

Just like Salvador before, the Vibration Pokémon dropped one hand upon Tharn's shoulder. The Simisage was taken aback by the tactic, and so he didn't move. To his surprise, a fist slammed into his gut. His eyes bulged from how powerful the strike was. What's worse, he felt some of his energy being taken from him, and absorbed into Desimus' body. When the attack was finished, Desimus dropped Salvador to the ground.

The crowd went wild.

As Rosa returned her Pokémon to his Poké Ball, she wondered what to do next. Desimus, despite taking multiple hits, was still walking around as jovially as ever. He looked positively powerful. Invincible even. The Unova Champ thought about the Pokémon she could use. There was one she could use, but she neglected to bring it out. Instead, she pulled out a surprise.

"I choose you! Go Wyze!" she yelled out.

She pulled back the blue and red capsule device, only to launch it forward as far as it would go. The Great Ball opened in the air, bringing to life her next Pokémon. It was a brown creature, with green dots on its back. Horns were on its head, not normal horns however. They were sharp green bushes. The Season Pokémon had arrived, and judging from its horns, it was Summer.

"Sawsbuck..." Wyze said as he took a powerful stance.

"So its Summer!" Jon said with a chuckle, "I nearly forgot!"

"How do you forget the season?" Vance asked.

"When you watch as many Pokémon battles as I do, Vance, things cease to matter!"

"You idiot, I _do_ watch as many Pokémon battles as you do," he shook his head, "Any way, Wyze, Rosa's Sawsbuck, is an interesting choice for this battle. The match is in Rosa's favor, but so was the Seismitoad versus Simisage battle. We'll just have to see what Rosa plans to do in order to turn the tide."

"Wyze! Energy Ball!" Rosa yelled.

The long ranged move was perfect. This way, Wyze could strike his foe with super-effective moves, whilst keeping his distance. The Sawsbuck charged up an illustrious orb of natural energy. The orb was small, yet extremely powerful. It was as if all of nature was lending its energy into the strike. The Sawsbuck leaped back, before ramming his horns into the sphere. It flew toward his foe, striking Desimus in the chest. The earlier attacks were mere tickles compared to this. The Energy Ball hurt, and whats worst, it exploded into vines. The great Seismitoad tried to escape, but it didn't work. He was trapped by the vines.

"Wyze! Horn Leech!" Rosa yelled next.

From the tip of Sawsbuck's horns, sharp appendages protruded. The next second, he was barreling down the battlefield toward his foe. Desimus tried to dodge the strike, but it wasn't working. And soon, it was too late. Wyze's horns stabbed into Desimus' body, making the Vibration Pokémon go slack-jawed with pain. From the summer horns, vines stretched out. The wrapped tightly around the Seismitoad's body, slowly absorbing all the energy within.

After a few moments of violent absorbing, Wyze pulled back his sharp horns. Desimus wobbled on his toes because of it, only to fall over in extreme pain. All that energy he absorbed from the others was stolen right back, and into Wyze's body. The Sawsbuck marched back slowly, while Desimus fell at his feet.

"Sawsbuck!" the Season Pokémon stated valiantly as he marched a foot upon the ground.

"Wow! A critical hit and it was super-effective!" Jon announced, "How lucky can you get! It even looks like Sawsbuck isn't effected by Desimus' Poison Touch!"

"It's not luck," Vance stated, "It's pre-planning. You see that root coming out of Wyze's head? That's the Big Root, it causes Wyze's Horn Leech to absorb even more energy."

"Impressive! So... what next?"

Everyone shifted their eyes to Hilda, who was busy sizing up the situation. Her smile was gone briefly, only to return a second later. And not only that, a glimmer traveled through her eyes. Withdrawing her next Poké Ball, caused it to enlarge in her hands. And finally that call.

"Venus! I choose you!" Hilda announced.

She tossed the Poké Ball in hand, over to the stadium before. Once the device opened and the flashing light leaped out, a great thunderclap echoed through the land. The creature landed upon the ground on four hooves, electrical impulses traveling underneath. The light show vanished, allowing all to see it for who it was. Equestrian in origin, it was black and white, somewhat like a reverse zebra. The white patterns on its body was jagged and sharp, like the lightning bolts in the sky.

"Zebstrika!" the Thunderbolt Pokémon announced with alternating steps.

"Uh... Vance, can you explain this to me?" Jon asked, "Zebstrika is electric-type right? And Sawsbuck is grass-type, right? And grass-type resists electric-type, right? Then why did Hilda choose Zebstrika for her next Pokémon?"

"Just you wait, Jon..." Vance answered, "Hilda didn't get to this stage in her life by making foolish decisions..."

There was a brief moment of silence. Rosa nor Hilda said a word. They just stared down to the Pokémon they would have to battle. Rosa's Sawsbuck, Wyze, and Hilda's Zebstrika, Venus, also stared down upon each other. They just waited, and...

"Wyze! Energy Ball!"

"Venus! Flash!"

The Sawsbuck prepared his green blast, aiming down upon his foe with determined eyes. But as soon as he was about to fire, the Thunderbolt Pokémon caused an explosion of light. Everyone in the stadium covered their eyes to stave off the blinding shine. Venus' Flash caused Wyze's aim to falter. He ended up firing his attack clear into the sky, missing everyone.

The shine ended soon after.

"Venus! Flame Charge! Now!"

Rosa and Wyze's eyes widened at the same time. The light gave way to a rushing Pokémon with a burning electrical mane.

"Wyze! Block it!" Rosa yelled back.

The Season Pokémon brought back his horns, only to slam them forward. His horns collided with Venus' burning body, stopping the Thunderbolt Pokémon square in her tracks. She was obviously angered, for she constantly tried to force down her push. But Wyze was strong, and he would not be bested in this tussle. After a minute of this, Venus leaped back, putting distance between the two. Wyze was understandably shaken, but he quickly regained authority.

This battle was going to need a more hands on approach.

"Wyze! Horn Leech!"

"Venus! Flame Charge!"

They rushed each other with as much speed as they could. Tearing through the battlefield was an exhilarating feeling, and it was amazing to watch. When the quadrupedal Pokémon collided, it was like a bomb was triggered. Their heads collided with one another in powerful headbutts. They wouldn't bend back, no matter what. They should have leaped back and separated, but they didn't. Over and over again, the two struck each other in the head. They did so with increasingly powerful strikes, ignoring anything and everything around them. The flames on Venus' body quickly faded away, being replaced by lightning. She didn't care if her strikes weren't effective on the Season Pokémon, she wanted to defeat him. Whenever Venus strike, a lightning bolt felt. Whenever Wyze struck, the entire stadium quaked. And this went on for what felt like forever. Rosa nor Hilda said a word, they just watched.

Until their Pokémon fell. Venus and Wyze stumbled away from one another, trying their hardest to keep tall. But when Venus fell, so did Wyze. Both were silent, both had fainted. What an interesting turn of events.

Hilda and Rosa returned their Pokémon to their Poké Balls at the same time, staring down to the capsules in surprise. They wanted to win yes, but this was shocking. Even the people in the stands were surprised.

"Can you believe that?" Jon asked, "A double knock out. That's so rare these days, I'm shocked."

"As am I..." Vance answered, "I guess these Pokémon really didn't want to give up. I wonder what's next..."

At the same time, Hilda and Rosa withdrew their Poké Balls. Gazing down to the capsules in hands, but Unova Champions prepared for battle. Gazing into Hilda's eyes, Rosa tried to see understand what her idol was thinking. To her surprise, the original Unova Champion smiled and winked. Rosa didn't know what to think.

A moment later, they pulled back their Poké Balls at the same time. And at the same time, they threw the devices forward.

"Go! Fortitudo!" Rosa announced.

"I choose you! Go Scutula!" Hilda yelled out.

Their Poké Balls released the creatures within, right at the same time. The flashing lights were heavy however, on both sides. For Rosa, her light took an interesting form. The creature was silver, with three grassy vines stretching from its body/head. It was extremely spiky, with its body having thorns and its vines having thorns as well.

"Ferrothorn..." the Thorn Pod Pokémon murmured in a low voice.

It stared with glazed eyes over to his enemy. Mystical flames erupted from ground around Hilda's Pokémon. What was that Pokémon by the way? The roar it gave was greater than anything. When the destructive aura around the beast resided, a draconian Pokémon stood in its wake. With a golden-yellow body, and black under body, this creature seemed to own an immense strength. The creature's red eyes shot holes into Rosa's Ferrothorn. But all of this paled in comparison to the axe jutting from the creature's jaw.

"HAXORUS!" Scutula, Hilda's Axe Jaw Pokémon roared.

The titanic dragon marched through the rocky field slowly, staring down upon the Ferrothorn which was her enemy. Being unfazable in any way, the Thorn Pod merely stared up callously.

"A classic battle of power and defense," Vance stated.

"What's that?" Jon asked, "You seem quite intrigued, Vance. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he answered, "I just can't wait to see how this turns out."

"Ferro?" Fortitudo said lowly as he stared up to the Haxorus.

"Haxorrrrr..." Scutula slurred.

Rosa gazed upon the dragon. This battle was familiar to her. Iris used a Haxorus in their Champion bout some time ago. But this was different. Rosa already knew Hilda was greater than Iris. That Haxorus was with Hilda two years ago when she first challenged the Elite Four. That means this beast now had over two years' worth of action. Could her Ferrothorn take it? One look down, and Rosa noticed her Pokémon gazing back. Yeah, he could take it.

Hilda needed to be intelligent with this fight. She couldn't just have her Haxorus put that impressive attack stat of hers into use. Not only was Rosa's Ferrothorn a defensive powerhouse, it had spikes all around its body. And those spikes weren't just for show. So for now, it she would need to play it smart.

"Scutula!" Hilda yelled, "Dragon Pulse!"

The Axe Jaw Pokémon pulled back her head whilst opening her mouth. From her gaping maw, she fired a purple shock wave of destruction which destroyed the land around.

"Ferrothorn! Iron Defense!" Rosa ordered.

The Thorn Pod Pokémon hunched down to the ground while his body hardened even greater. When the purple blast arrived, Fortitudo was ready. His hard body defended against the attack with ease, the purple wave gliding over his body like butter. When the attack was over, Rosa's Ferrothorn stood tall once more.

The Unova couldn't help but to smile. That quickly faltered however, as she realized the ball was in her court. There were a thousand things she could do now, specifically attack. But she instead prepared for the future.

"Fortitudo! Ingrain!" Rosa commanded.

The Ferrothorn shook his body, causing roots to spread. He rooted himself into the ground, allowing him to suck the nutrients given to him by the base. Rosa felt good about herself; with Ingrain in effect, Fortitudo could relieve himself of injuries he may sustain. Now she could only pray Hilda's next move played in her favor.

The original Unova Champion appeared to be extremely hyperactive. It was as if she was bound to explode.

"Scutula! Dragon Pulse! Again!"

Once more the Haxorus opened its mouth to fire a purple blast of destruction. And, just like the last time, it did nothing to the Ferrothorn. What's worse, whatever injuries Fortitudo sustained was quickly healed thanks to Ingrain.

"Fortitudo! Counter with Gyro Ball!"

The Thorn Pod Pokémon suddenly began to spin and spin. It got faster and faster, before dashing over to his foe in a sudden burst of speed. It was so fast, it caught Scutula and Hilda off guard. The dragon suddenly felt extreme pain as Fortitudo rammed her with his spiky body. As she hunched over from pain, he quickly ingrained himself in the floor. Scutula shot her foe a glare as she stood tall once more.

"HAXORUS!" she roared out of annoyance.

"Scutula! Use Dragon Pulse! Again!" Hilda commanded.

She opened her mouth, and fired yet another purple blast. It engulfed Fortitudo, yet the same events played out. He was completely uninjured when the attack subsided.

"Fortitudo! Counter with Gyro Ball!"

As the first time, the Thorn Pod Pokémon spun around extremely fast. He slammed into Scutula, once again slashing her body with his painful body horns. When he finished spinning, he ingrained himself in the ground once more.

Scutula began to stomp her foot up and down in fervent Haxorus rage. She wanted so desprately to destroy her enemy, but he just wasn't going down. Her special attacks were much too weak to cause any damage. If she wanted to win, she needed to get hands on. It appeared as if Hilda noticed this too, for she too realized how pointless this was. Shaking her head, she finally came to a decision.

"Scutula!" Hilda yelled as her hand cut through the air, "Brick Break!"

Here was the point in time where Fortitudo's iron barbs worked. Scutula dashed forward, axe jaw at the read. Landing in front of the Ferrothorn, she slammed her blade down in a karate chop like fashion. Her attack slashed down upon the Thorn Pod Pokémon's in a blow so harsh, it made the arena quake. But as soon as she touched his hard body, the sharp thorns he owned tore into her.

Scutula leaped back, her face injured with scratches. She growled again, while her eyes fell upon Fortitudo's body. He was a defensive powerhouse, but that attack hurt. It was, as they say, super-effective. He was still conscious, but another blow like that was likely to render him faint. Ferrothorn was defensively strong, but Scutula was offensively powerful.

"Gyro Ball!"

Fortitudo began to spin, only to rocket off toward his foe. Scutula rose her arms to block it, only to have her body slashed up by his body. As soon as it was over, the Thorn Pod Pokémon skidded to a halt and ingrained himself. This would be the last chance.

"Scutula! Brick Break!"

She leaped up and over to him one more time. Fortitudo's eyes widened. Her axe fell upon him in a powerful chop. That chop triggered a quake, and his skin slashed into her own. Scutula stepped back, pain rumbling through her entire body. It was too great, and she fell to her knees. Then to her hands, and finally, to her chest. Silence took over.

Rosa stared down in awe. She defeated _another_ one of Hilda's Pokémon. And so far, this didn't look like a double knock out. Well, at first.

Fortitudo fell, his body too brittle to keep going. It seems as if Rosa had underestimated the Haxorus and her strength. What could possibly happen next?

"This is amazing!" Jon yelled, "They just keep going! How long has this battle been? I've seemed to have lost track of time!"

"Don't get to use to it, Jon," Vance stated, "Rosa and Hilda have only two Pokémon left. What do you think they'll show next?"

"We haven't seen their starters in action yet," Jon stated, "So it's obvious they have them remaining. Buuuuuut, for Hilda, I've heard so many rumors of her _second_ dragon! I wonder if we'll get to see it! Oh! I'm so excited!"

"Indeed... wait, they're getting ready!"

Indeed they were. Hilda pulled out a green Poké Ball from her vest. At the same time Rosa prepared with one of her own. The current Champ couldn't help but to stare into her predecessor's eyes. The way Hilda smiled, it was so awe-inspiring. Even when she was challenging her, Rosa couldn't help but to feel mesmerized by her hero.

"Let's see you handle this!" Hilda announced, "I choose you! Go! Irritum!"

She threw her Dusk Ball, having it open on the stage. The light never touched down upon the ground however. Instead, it floated above the land on six slender wings. The draconian creature lacked hands, instead they were small heads. It looked extremely demented; the single head which was in control had eyes born of murder. It roared, all three of the heads, together in a unified screech of malice.

"HYYYYYDREEEEIIIIGOOOOOOOON!" the Brutal Pokémon Hydreigon had appeared.

Rosa didn't know what she was looking at. Such a powerful Pokémon, had she seen it before? Well, yeah. How could she forget? Iris used on in their Champion battle. But that's not all. Ghetsis used one of those monsters on her. But this one, Hilda's Hydreigon, appeared to be _stronger. _And that's saying something. Ghetsis' Hydreigon was immensely powerful; how strong would this one be?

"We're all waiting for Rosa's Pokémon," Jon stated, "She seems just as awestruck as we are!"

Oh yeah. She needed to _battle_ that thing. Well, it was time to get a move on.

"You haven't disappointed me before," Rosa announced, "I choose you! Go! Lucille!"

Rosa tossed her Poké Ball, allowing it to open in the air. The creature which appeared due to the shine was a magnificent one indeed. Anubis in structure, it was blue with creamy fur. Spikes were on this creature's chest and hands, which lent to the Pokémon's powerful appearance. With shimmering red eyes, the Aura Pokémon gazed up to her flying foe.

"Lucario..." Lucille said as she crossed her arms.

"Amazing!" Jon said, "A Hydreigon versus a Lucario! Never before in my entire hosting career have I seen such a battle! This is a once in a lifetime event, if I do say so myself!"

"So please, grow silent so the rest of us can enjoy it..." Vance snapped out.

"Oh my, I looks like _someone_ wants to see this battle real badly! Okay! Let the Pokémon Battle, continue!"

As if he needed to say anything. Lucille uncrossed her arms, though her burning eyes continued to stare holes into her pseudo-legendary foe. Irritum the Hydreigon suddenly grew angry for seemingly no reason. Slashing her heads left and right, the Brutal Pokémon destroyed the land beneath her nonexistent toes.

"Lucille! Extreme Speed!" Rosa yelled.

Her Lucario hunched down slowly, those burning eyes losing its glimmer. She suddenly vanished. Everyone looked around the stadiums, searching for the Lucario. The wind howled and screamed, only stopping when Irritum suddenly felt a painful strike to one of her heads. She fell back, right when another fist struck her other head. And next, a floodgate of powerful fists pelted her. She was struck up and down, left and right. The dragon couldn't do anything about it. One finally hit was an axe kick to the head, and with that, Lucille left her slipstream of speed. She back flipped off, landing down upon her toes.

"Irritum! Counter with Crunch!" Hilda commanded.

Lucille's eyes widened, and the dragon dashed forth. The Brutal Pokémon clamped her three mouths upon the Lucario's body. Lucille screamed in pain as Irritum's teeth stabbed deeper and deeper into her arms and shoulder. But the Lucario slowly gained stronger. Muscles tensing, she forced the hydra off of her, pushing the Brutal Pokémon away.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa now," Jon commented, "Something about that Lucario seems... different, Vance. Did she just get stronger?"

"Indeed," Vance answered, "Rosa's Lucario has the ability Justified. It's a rare ability that Lucarios can have. When Pokémon with Justified are struck by dark-type moves, they become stronger thanks to it. Thus, the name Justified."

"Amazing. I wonder how Hilda is going to deal with this!"

With the determination that all Champions have. Hilda placed her hand on her chin, loosing that smile ever so briefly. When it returned, she seemed to have her move ready.

"Irritum! Flamethrower!" she commanded.

All three of Irritum's heads poised themselves, then fired. The trio streams of fire fell up Lucille, who attempted to block it with her arms. It didn't work. Being half steel, those flames hurt twice as bad as it would any other Pokémon.

"Lucille! Use Aura Sphere!"

The Lucario suddenly leaped out of the flames, her hands cupping a ball of aura energy. Firing it suddenly, she sent the sphere flying toward her foe. It slammed into the hydra's body, pushing the brutal being back a few feet. But instead of crumbling under the super-effective attack, Irritum merely stared up with sadistic eyes. She wouldn't fall this easy, no, it would take more than that to drop her.

"HYDREIGON!" the Brutal Pokémon roared aloud.

"Irritum! Use Flamethrower!" Hilda ordered.

Once again, the hydra pulled her three heads back. The very next moment, she expelled three streams of fire upon her foe.

"Not so fast!" Rosa yelled back, "Lucille! Counter with Dragon Pulse!"

The Aura Pokémon took a stance, pushed forth both hands, and then fired a vibrantly purple beam of energy. The two attacks collided with one another, entering a heated clash. Lucille tried to overpower her foe with her Dragon Pulse, but it wasn't working. Irritum's flames were much too great for the nimble Lucario. They were constantly pushing down, making both Lucille and Rosa feel the heat. Quite literally and figuratively.

But the Lucario wouldn't give up. Feeling the boost she gained from Irritum's earlier attack, she felt her draconic blast increasing in power. The aura rushing through her, she put even more energy into her attack, causing Irritum's flames to slowly drift back. The Brutal Pokémon saw this, and instinctively forced down even more power.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing!" Jon yelled out as he pulled Vance aside, "These two Pokémon just won't give up!"

"So it would seem," Vance replied as he pushed his co-host away, "These two are going at it as hard as they can. Even from inside the booth, we can feel the heat even inside this booth. So it must be blistering outside."

Indeed it was. The onlookers were fanning themselves as sweat poured from the glands. Yet they never stopped cheering. No, they wanted to see this battle exploded before their eyes, no matter what.

And explode it did. Suddenly, Lucille roared, her red eyes gleaming like stars. From her open palms, the vibrant purple beam rocketed off toward her foe. Her Dragon Pulse effortlessly pushed off the flames, much to Irritum's surprise. The Brutal Pokémon suddenly felt a searing pain as an attack of draconian origins slammed into her body. Lucille's violet blast roared off into the skies, before dissipating in the Nimbasa night skies. The crowd went ballistic.

Both Rosa and her Lucario took combined deep breathes. One more of Hilda's Pokémon had been defeated, and in such a magnificent way as well. Rosa was astonished as well. She couldn't believe Hilda's Hydreigon had gone down so easily. The hydra-like Pokémon was usually impossible to kill. Maybe she shouldn't have counted her eggs so soon.

To both Lucille and Rosa's surprise, the Brutal Pokémon descended from the sky. Irritum owned scratches and marks on her body, but that mattered not to her. She rose all three heads in triumph, only to roar as loudly as she could. Her screech shook the very core of _all _of Unova, not just Nimbasa.

"Wow!" Jon said, "Can you believe it!? Despite Rosa's Lucario putting all of its energy into that Dragon Pulse, Hilda's Hydreigon doesn't look all that impressive! In fact, it looks as if it was barely affected at all!"

Rosa swallowed her spit, whilst taking a few steps back. Her Lucario Lucille quickly returned to her feet however, taking a pose which showed she was ready for battle. Rosa gazed upon her Lucario, feeling a certain click in her head. Like her Ferrothorn before, she knew her Pokémon was ready. Her heart said so.

"Lucille! Aura Sphere!"

The Aura Pokémon quickly pulled back, only to force forward one hand. Putting a potent amount of her power into the blast, Lucille quickly fired it forth. It swiveled through the air, kicking up dirt and grime as it glided amongst the land. It was truly a powerful attack.

"Irritum! Counter with Crunch!" Hilda yelled back.

The Brutal Pokémon dashed forward with its main head mouth open. And then, it literally _devoured_ the Aura Sphere. Lucille and Rosa were taken aback by the tactic; could that actually happen? Well, yeah, because no one said it couldn't. Even the crowds were surprised by such the strike.

"Did that just happen?" Jon asked, showing he was still shocked.

"Now Irritum! Outrage!" Hilda yelled next.

Now, there are many grey areas in the world of Pokémon. Trapping small creatures within capsules, that's a grey area. A Blaziken with Speed Boost, that's a grey area. A Hydreigon that knows Outrage? That's a definite grey area. Despite the total legitimacy of the move, Hydreigon's are _extremely_ power Pokémon. A rare few trainers in the world own them, most of them being used by Dragon Tamers anyway. And any Dragon Tamer will tell you when a Hydreigon uses Outrage, it never truly stops.

Irritum began to flare red with anger. Steam poured from her mouth, nose, and ears, as she growled with a hellish level of blood lust. The Brutal Pokémon rushed forward, destroying the ground which existed feet below. Lucille stepped back in fear, for there was little she could do. The dragon rushed her, its many mouths biting down upon her foe all at once. This was worse than crunch, for the dragon applied even more power to her destructive nature. Lucille placed her hands upon the Hydregion's shoulders, pushing her off as best she could. When she finally dislodged her main head, the dragon punched the creature away.

Irritum flew back, smiling maliciously as it did so. Lucille could barely keep standing, her wounds were too great. She fell on one knee, whilst grasping the area's where she was bitten. Any wise trainer would have returned his or her Pokémon to their Poké Balls. But not Rosa. She did lift her Lucario's residential capsule, but the Aura Pokémon rose her hand in a 'no' manner. She wanted to face her enemy, not turn tail and run. Besides, she was even _stronger_ now. The latent powers within a Lucario.

Lucille stood up, her energies charging magnificently. She cupped her hands and began to charge up a powerful attack of titanic proportions. Both Irritum and Hilda cocked their heads in confusion toward the creature, wondering what she was doing. The blue aura in her hand started to shake the very foundation of the stadium, causing everyone to bounce in their chairs. Then Lucille said something.

"Face the power of the AURA!"

As soon as that roar echoed from her lips, the attack she was charging was let loose. A magnificent blue beam, one which held nothing but destructive power, roared toward her foe. This was the secret weapon that all Lucarios possess, yet only a few know of. A Lucario can only use it when they are in dire straits, and are powerful enough to contain it. Lucille was both of these.

The blue beam swallowed Irritum whole, drowning out the destructive Pokémon in a sea of shining blue. The beam wavered over the stadium walls, missing any innocent bystander it could have hit. Just like Lucille's Dragon Pulse before, this beam drifted powerfully into the sky, glimmering like a star.

"Wow… did you see that?" Jon asked, "Mighty lexicon. What was that attack?"

"Aura storm…" Vance answered, "It's called Aura Storm. I've only seen it once before. How amazing…"

It all vanished soon after. Lucille dropped her hands, as her body went limp with exhaustion. She fell again on her knee, breathing tirelessly for her life. She thought it was over; no creature could remain conscious after the strike. She thought wrong.

Breathing. Hard, heavy, breathing. Lucille's eyes widened as she suddenly gazed up. Irritum was still there, her face filled with immense rage. Lucille tried to stand, while her mind processed the image she had before her. How in the name of Arceus did Irritum survive that attack? The hydra should have been out like a light for at least three days. Yet she was moving closer, oozing a gangly foam from her three mouths.

"Lucille..." Rosa whispered, "Close Combat..."

The Lucario shuffled her feet down as she felt the influence of her aura increase her powers. Lucille rushed down, fists ready to strike her powerful foe. Irritum wasn't deterred, in fact, she welcomed the attack. The Lucario was like a blur, dashing through the rocky field with her amazing speeds. When she arrived, she dove a fist into the hydra's chest. One fist was followed by another and another. The Aura Pokémon struck her enemy over and over again in random places, sending shock waves of pain throughout the dragon's body.

But it did nothing. There was just no way a being like Irritum could take all these punches, yet she did. Lucille suddenly fell back, trying her hardest to keep standing. Her red eyes glared into Irritum's, seeing that three-headed dragon jerk its head in fervent rage.

"How much pain can that Hydreigon take?" Jon inquired.

"Much more than we can..." Vance replied.

The dragon pulled back all three of her heads. Everyone watched as its body bulged. A roar was coming they could feel it. They knew it!

_EEEEEERRRRRRRAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGHHHHHH!_

The crowd went wild. Irritum showed them all exactly why the enjoyed Pokémon battles so much. It was magnificent! The entire land of Unova came to life when the roar echoed out. It sent fear down the spines of those unfortunate enough to hear it. And Lucille? Her knees were buckling in fear. It takes a true opponent to drive terror within the heart of a Lucario, and Irritum was that opponent.

But there was more to the roar than just to show her power. The star field which was the sky, began to twinkle and break. Lucille stared up, watching as the stars fell toward the lands. But they weren't stars, they were meteors. Draco Meteor, in fact. Meteors of mystical origins fell upon the land, pelting the battlefield with burning rocks. Unfortunately, Lucille was a victim of such a thing.

She was buried beneath burning meteors which fell from the sky, riving in pain as the violet flames singed her body. When the meteors stopped falling, and the explosions died out, the Aura Pokémon struggled to her toes. She pushed the space rocks from her body, coughing up as she did so. Her red eyes drifted up, watching as the Brutal Pokémon flapped its dastardly wings dauntingly.

"Hy...drei...gon..." Irritum snarled.

This was it. This was the fine point. Lucille was one step away from complete lifelessness. She could barely keep her eyes open.

"Lucille! Reversal!" Rosa yelled.

The Lucario's eyes widened. Irritum's eyes widened. Hilda's eyes widened.

From the rocks, Lucille rocketed up, her fist rising first. She struck the Hydreigon square in the chest, sending an earthquake of a blow through the hydra's body. Lucille put everything she had into that punch, making sure it was a strong as it could possibly be. When her fist fell back, she stared forward. Irritum was still staring down upon her, drooling violence from her draconian lips.

And suddenly, the three-headed beast fell. She collapsed on her back, growing silent quickly. It no longer moved. All three heads were as silent as could be. Lucille stared upon her foe with eyes of surprise. She didn't expect her Reversal to actually work. Good thing it did, because she was done for.

The Lucario wobbled on her toes, only to ultimately collapse on her back. She breathed in a few hard times, before growing as silent as her defeated foe.

And what do you think the crowd did? They roared of course.


	3. Chapter 3

"WOW! Can you believe it!?" Jon asked as he pulled Vance close, "Three double knock outs in one battle! I've said it before, and I'll say it again! I've never seen such an amazing turnout!"

"Indeed..." Vance answered as he pushed his co-host off, "It appears as if these two are equal in more ways than just their last names. They and their Pokémon are just to... to... _pragmatic_, to give in. They just keep fighting and fighting and fighting. But I highly doubt this battle will end in a similar fashion..."

"One Pokémon battle left," Jon said, becoming unusually serious, "Both Hilda and Rosa White have yet to deliver their final Pokémon..." he swallowed his spit, "And we all know our heroines, so we all know what's coming next. I hope you all brought summer clothing..."

Rosa lifted her final Poké Ball. Her hands slowly increased the hold it had on the small capsule device. She could feel the creature within, burning with a most magnificent rage. Both figuratively _and_ literally. There were times before where she wondered this question, but now it ran through her mind. Was he strong enough? Could her final Pokémon, her _best_ Pokémon, turn the tide of battle, like he had done so many times before? Or was this just her hope getting the best of her? She thought about this before, when a certain Boundary Pokémon challenged her. But now, she truly thought about it. In a way, this was similar. The person she faced now may not have been godlike, but she was truly _legendary._

Hilda lifted her final Poké Ball. Briefly, her fingers met the tip of her hat's visor. She pulled it down, then back up, flashing her smile whilst doing so. The sight of that smile, brimming with so much happiness, it shook Rosa to her core. This was the smile of her idol. But what did it mean?

Oh right. If Rosa was at her last Pokémon, then Hilda was also on her _final_ Pokémon. That meant only one thing. Her final Pokémon; her _greatest_ Pokémon. Rosa could feel her heart beat at a rate most irregular. She was going to see it. She was going to see _him_. This all felt familiar.

The two pulled back their Poké Balls. Everyone was on the edge of their seats. Time seemed to slow, as the Unova Champions prepared their final attack. The cheers began to blur with the wind. The lights flickered with excitement. All of Unova entered a wild battle cry.

The Poké Balls fell. They opened. Lights danced from both. Heavy creature's fell on both sides. They were quite large; none would dare call them fat. No, it was instead muscle which tensed under their burning skin. Their height was one without peers; they could make tall humans seem short by comparison. A blazing mane created of fire was wrapped around their necks. They looked demonic, as their eyebrows pointed skyward like horns. Sharp pearly fangs jutted from the bottom of their jaws, adding to their already malicious stance. Golden symbols were placed around their body, laying upon a black patch of fur which resembled clothing. Their fingers weren't fingers per-se, they were instead sharp claws which were tall enough to fit a human child within.

Mega Fire Pigs. That's what they were. Pokémon without peers in terms of power. They were of similar height, staring upon one another with sharp gazes. They said nothing, for their eyes said all that was necessary.

"Do you see this?" Jon asked, "Two Emboars, standing face to face, just for our entertainment!"

"No... not our entertainment," Vance replied, "It's more than that, Jon..." he closed his eyes and shook his head, "You can't see the spirit behind it, can you?"

"Well... no... but..." he glanced back down, "Do I have too?"

Yeah, there was a lot of spirit flowing behind this all. Rosa felt her entire body quake and quiver, as she gazed upon the Emboar which opposed her own. She weekly lifted her finger, pointing over to the enemy which opposed her. This fear was relentless, yet familiar. When she thought of Hilda as a legend, she meant it. Only her Pokémon could give off an aura of divine power, without actually being heaven-sent. Or maybe Rosa was still being a little hero worshiper.

Maybe...

Just as Jon predicted, the heat index in the air increased. There was no reason for it too, other than the Mega Fire Pigs which stood face to face. Somehow, their existence alone made the stadium so much hotter. And they hadn't even moved yet.

Rosa wasn't sure if she could bring her self to attack. The order was there, so was the motive, but the _spirit_ wasn't. She wanted so desperately to order her Emboar, making him howl against her foe. But she couldn't really do it. She was too _scared_ too. Hilda was her idol, the person she looked up to for years. And this was her Emboar, Hilda's _first_ Pokémon. There was no denying this fact. That Emboar would be her _strongest_ Pokémon. It would be greater than anything Rosa had ever faced before. Yes, stronger than that Reshiram infused Kyreum she faced some time ago.

Maybe Rosa should turn back. It was obvious she wasn't ready for this fight. The original Unova Champion, Hilda White, was much greater in power than she could ever _hope_ to be. A heroine for all the ages, Unova's _true _Champion. Not some punk girl from Aspertia City. Rosa could _never_ hope to attain this level of power. Never.

_Your gonna fight, right?_

Rosa gazed up, eyes widened, toward Hilda. The original Champion's arms were cross, though that smile was there. She shook her head, released one hand, and wavered it through the air.

_I'm waiting! It's been so much fun so far!_

Was she speaking to her? Rosa felt her heart race; she had never heard her idol speak before. No, this had to be her mind playing tricks on her. Hilda's lips didn't even move when she said those words.

_Rosa_...

She shook her head. It had to be Hilda speaking; she had never heard that voice before.

_I hope you don't give up. Me and my Pokémon_ _are having so much fun! Aren't you?_

Rosa nodded.

_Good! Then come at me! I'm waiting! I really wanna see what your Emboar has in store!_

And, deep down inside, Rosa wanted to see what her foe had in store as well. She could already feel her blood boiling; begging for the battle to begin again. She placed her hand upon the edge of her battling post, gazing down upon her foe with prying eyes. She was ready, and from the sight of it, so was her Emboar.

He had such a hard sight in his eye.

"Blaze..." Rosa whispered, her words rustling through her Emboar's ear, "Are you ready?" he nodded, of course, "Then..." her eyesight intensified, growing extremely serious, "Brick Break..."

Rosa's Mega Fire Pig leaped forward, hand ready in a karate chop. He slammed his limb down upon Hilda's Emboar, but it didn't work. His foe was extremely fast. Hilda's Emboar leaped back, allowing Blaze to destroy the land beneath his toes. The entire world crumbled from the amazing slam, sending a shock wave through the land. It was ten times worst than the other quakes; this one knocked people right off their feet. All the fun and games were over, and it would only get worst from that point on.

Hilda's Emboar placed his palm upon Blaze's chest, pushing him back a few feet. He suddenly dragged his sharp fingers through his flaming chin, setting his entire hand on fire. Raising his flaming fist, he slammed it into Blaze's chest, causing a faint explosion to trigger. Through the debris, Blaze tackled back, his body blazing his foe's body. They entered a tussle, arms holding each other at bay as they attempted to break one another guard. It wasn't working, but they didn't care. Victory was all they strive for.

The world started to blend away at that point, for both Trainer and Pokémon. Nothing else seemed to matter because of it. Not the people around them, not the other Pokémon around them, not the land beneath their feet, nor the stars in the sky. Not even victory and lose. No, all that mattered was the battle.

This wasn't good. Two Emboars with the strength to level mountains, clashed destructively on the stadium grounds. They were much to strong to be allowed such an unhinged action. Their powers alone could destroy the city, but together, it was a ticking time bomb. No longer was their battlefield _just_ the platform which terraformed, no, their battlefield had elevated to _everywhere_.

Hilda's Emboar sprouted flames from his maw, dousing the land with his flames. He could have sworn he heard screams, though that grew muffled thanks to his enemy's fist. Blaze struck him with a Fire Punch, which embedded itself into his face. The Mega Fire Pig stepped back, only to settle his eyes back upon the Emboar he faced. They entered yet another tussle, flames sparking from one another's lips and noses. This grapple was short-lived however, as Hilda's Emboar lifted Rosa's Emboar, using his magnificent strength to toss him toward the field's edge. When Blaze gazed up, Hilda's Emboar was upon him again. The Mega Fire Pig fell through the air, flames dancing off his body. Heat Crash, of course.

The body slam was powerful, but with an unforeseen effect. The Heat Crash caused flames to be cast off in all directions. Unfortunately, this caused it to fly toward the bystanders on the stadium stands. One of which was a girl who hugged her beloved Purrlion close. If those flames touched her body, it was sure to set her and her Pokémon ablaze.

"Samurott! Razor Shell!"

A sudden slash. The flames which flew toward her and the rest of the crowd was severed in half by an aquatic slash. The girl eventually opened her eyes, gazing upon the creature which saved her and everyone else. It was a tall being, even as it stood on four legs. A helmet was on its head, and armor rand down its legs. With stoic eyes it gazed upon all those around it.

"Samurott..." the Formidable Pokémon stated.

He had a blade in his hands, but he slowly sheathed it. Turning around, he gazed to his trainer. The spiky-haired teen breathed in and out slowly, an open Poké Ball in his hands. Gazing beyond his Pokémon, the adolescent dragged his eyes over to Rosa. She wasn't paying attention to anyone or anything around her, just the two beings which warred on the stadium grounds.

"Hugh?" the little girl said as she hugged her Purrlion close.

"Get on Samurott," Hugh answered as he increased his hold on his Poké Ball, "You'll be safer with him..."

Though she wanted to ask him what he meant by the statement, she opted not too. This was much to serious, even she could see that. Hugh grabbed his little sister by the arms, lifting her up and placing her upon his Samurott's back. The Formidable Pokémon gazed back to his master, to which Hugh nodded. Nodding too, the Samurott suddenly took off.

As everyone screamed around him, Hugh gazed back to the battlegrounds. He must have looked like a mad man, for he stared into the flames with determined eyes. Instead of running too, he sat back down in his chair, and watched.

Blaze, Rosa's Emboar, struck with another flaming punch. He pushed his enemy away, causing the Emboar to toss-up rocks with his massive body. Stopping a few feet away, the Emboar let loose another roar of titanic proportions. Leaping forward suddenly, Hilda's Mega Fire Pig let loose a river of fire upon his awaiting foe. Blaze pushed through it however, shrugging off the heavy temperatures as best he could. Coming out on the other end, he roared in the face of his powerful foe.

Hilda's Emboar silenced him by gripping his face, forcing his body into the ground while doing so. Blaze countered, his flaming fist bashing into his foe's head. He stepped back, allowing the Emboar he slammed into the ground to stand up again. They didn't immediately rush into battle; instead they caught their breath.

Then orders from both of their masters, causing them to roar wildly. They grappled again, trying their hardest to overpower one another. Hilda's Emboar broke the tussle first, pushing his enemy a few feet away. Following up on the attack, he struck his enemy in the gut constantly with arm thrusts. With the fifth arm thrust finished, he tossed his shoved his enemy away.

But it wasn't enough to stop Blaze. Rosa's Emboar rushed back, hand-held high. With Brick Break, he slammed his hand upon his enemy in a powerful karate chop. Hilda's Emboar flared back, causing fire to spread from his lips. The fire flew everywhere, landing on the stands viciously. If left unchecked, the stadium would soon be engulfed by flames. As if they cared...

The Mega Fire Pigs continued to clash in glorious romps of destruction. The ground shook and quivered, bouncing from every punch they delivered, every charge, every ram, ever headbutt, every kick! There was no stopping these warring individuals! They would not cease their antics until the other had fallen, and no more challengers could rise. But just how long would this continue?

Hilda's Emboar grabbed Blaze by the shoulder. Pulling back suddenly, he delivered a headbutt which sent shock waves through Blaze's body. Rosa's Emboar stepped back, slightly dazed. But when Hilda's Pokémon came near, he struck back with an open palm. Blaze's attack knocked his foe away, but did little to calm the rage in his head. If he wanted to win this fight, he'd need to push back harder.

Blaze rushed forward, grabbing his enemy around the waist. Pulling Hilda's Emboar up, the Mega Fire Pig Pokémon suddenly set his own body a blaze. He slammed his enemy down on the ground, triggering a massive earthquake which uprooted rocks from before. Not yet finished, Rosa's Pokémon leaped high into the sky. He was still on fire, all the way up to the point where he dropped upon his foe.

Blaze's body slam set Hilda's Emboar ablaze. He figured victory was his; no being could stay conscious under all these flames. To his surprise, Hilda's Pokémon reached forward through the fire. He gripped Blaze's face, pushing him hard and away. Rosa's Emboar fell back, where Hilda's Emboar leaped upon him. Landing on his foes body, the Mega Fire Pig Pokémon delivered punch after savage punch to his foe's face. Every punch caused a tremor, and embedded Blaze's body further into the earth. No one could survive all these punches, no matter what. They were so strong, a Psychic-type Pokémon would be toppling over in defeat.

One final punch was all it took. Hilda's Emboar gazed down upon Rosa's Emboar with wide eyes. His foe was silent; he had fainted. That meant, once again, victory belonged to him. The Mega Fire Pig Pokémon pulled up and started walking back, while roars escaped his lips. He turned to face his master, who retained her usual smirk. But that smirk slowly transformed in surprise. He spun around, once again seeing Blaze.

Rosa's Emboar had not fainted as he originally believed, for he was slowly returning to his feet. He glared up with sharp eyes; the flames around his neck bursting with unfathomable heat. He suddenly roared, pushing back his foe from pure force alone. Hilda's Emboar was shocked by this sight, but nonetheless intrigued. Snarling, he showed just how angry and powerful he was. This fight had, to everyone's surprise, gone on far enough. It was already twice as long as the brawls before. Now they just needed to finish it; one final blow to end them all.

"Blaze..." Rosa's voice called from beyond, entering her Pokémon's ear, "Blaze..." she closed her eyes, "I can't thank you enough..." her voice was low, yet her Pokémon could hear it; he may have been the only being which could hear it, "I don't care how this fight ends, I... I'm just happy you gave it your all..." her eyes reopened, and they held that daunting glare, "FIRE PUNCH!"

"Blaze, huh..." Hilda answered with a slight chuckle; she heard Rosa's speech too, "That's _my_ Emboar's name..." she glared down upon her Pokémon, "Blaze! Fire Punch!"

Both Emboar's reached up to the flaming wreaths around their necks. Their hands were set ablaze by their own flames, and they pulled them back thus. Both Mega Fire Pigs glared upon one another, ready to end this fight. Win or lose, their could be but one victor.

They began walking forward, marching in slow stomps. Soon after, light jogs, which made the land break under their feet. Running next, in long bountiful strides. Full blown sprints lastly, they moved faster than one may believe. The duo pulled back their flaming fists, and their slamming feet jerked to a stop. Both roared, and both shot forward. Their fists collided.

The explosion was magnificent. It ripped from their hands, spreading sky ward in a pillar of fire. Both Pokémon were engulfed by the flames which stretched high into the air. It was so unnatural, yet so awe-inspiring at the same time. From the outside of the stadium, the flaming pillar brought life to the entire city. It even parted the night clouds on high. And when the pillar died out, the entire city was plunged into darkness.

The stadium remained lit, thanks to the fire which danced on the stands and on the battlefield. Both Emboars continued standing, glaring at one another. Why they weren't currently tearing each other apart was anyone's guest. Until Rosa's Emboar started to falter. His eyes were closed, and his body silent. He fell first onto his back, body and mind unconscious.

Hilda's Emboar stepped back, his body still rushing with energy, no matter how minute. He glared to the silent sky and roared. His roar tore throughout the land, making all know who held the power in this land. Victor: Hilda.

Rosa felt her entire world shatter at the sight. She lost. She didn't know why it hurt her so bad, but it did. Rosa White, the Champion of the Unova region, was now defeated. And by who? Hilda White, the original Champion of the region. This was so horrible. Rosa felt like trash in comparison to her. She couldn't stand here any longer. Tears began to fall from her eyes, as she grew extremely weak in her knees. Sobs cracked next; she struggled to withdraw the Poké Ball on her person. She returned her fainted Emboar to his awaiting capsule, before retreating into the shadows below.

As her post receded into the arena, Rosa felt the need to look at her _superior. _When she graced her eyes on Hilda's frame, she shied away from gazing into her eyes. She couldn't bear the thought.

When the post stopped moving, Rosa bolted for the shadows of the hall. She just wanted to go home, and steal herself from such sadness. The lights in the arena suddenly flickered back on, but she didn't care. She pulled her visor down, hiding her grief-stricken face from all. But her body collided with another, making both stop. She gazed up, finding her eyes peering into his eyes.

Hugh was just as taken aback by the turnout of the battle as she was. He was so disappointed. Not in the outcome, but in his friend's reaction.

"Rosa..." Hugh asked, "Where are you going?"

She shook her head, unable to comprehend the feelings brewing within. Taking a step back, she was surprised when he suddenly grabbed a hold of her. He kept her pinned, not allowing her to move away.

"Rosa, calm down..." he stated, trying to quell her sadness, "It's okay..."

She shook her head 'no'. Of course it wasn't okay. Hilda defeated her, Hilda was now the Champion. Rosa worked so hard to become the Champion of the Unova region, only to have it taken away from her. Well, if anyone was going to take it, might as well be Hilda. She was the original Champion, after all. Not some second-rate pretender, like Rosa was. Yeah, that's what she was. A pretender.

She stopped crying now, but that didn't mean her mood had lightened. If anything, it got worse. She tipped her head down, covering her eyes in the darkness of shadows. Hugh tried to shake some sense into his friend, but it didn't work. She felt so crappy right now; she wanted to go home. With a powerful nudge, she pushed her friend away. Appearing to be a zombie, she continued to walk on down the hall. But not for long.

Once again, the current Unova Champion walked into someone. Gazing up, it was to her surprise, her hero. Hilda White stared down upon Rosa with shining eyes. Her usual smirk was surprisingly gone right now, instead replace with a face of concern. But only a few seconds later, she smiled and wrapped her arm around Rosa's shoulder. She pulled her successor close, giving a warm-hearted embrace.

Rosa felt so belittled by her predecessor, but she couldn't help but to stare up into her eyes. Hilda was so happy, so filled with life and enjoyment. But of course, she was victorious. If Rosa had won, she'd have that face as well.

But Rosa suddenly started moving. Hilda was pulling her successor away from the halls, and toward the exits. Because the crowds were sent running by the violent nature of the final fight, the halls were nice and empty. Hilda lead Rosa out from the stadium, and to the city streets of Nimbasa.

Hugh walked up to the large front doors, but neglected to follow. He stood out, watching the two Champions make way for city park. Cocking his head at one side, he wondered what Rosa was going to say or do to his friend.

"You don't have to worry..." Cheren said as he walked up behind Hugh, "Hilda's not going to do anything to Rosa..."

"She's a... interesting person, Cheren," Hugh answered, "She's so unlike Rosa yet they're so..."

"Similar?" the Gym Leader answered with a chuckle, "Yes, I know..." he breathed in and sighed, "I don't believe I ever bested Hilda in battle. I tried, but to no success. She's beyond anything I could have ever imagined," he nodded, "I think this battle did wonders for Rosa... She may not see it, but I do..."

"You think so?" Hugh asked.

"Yeah... I think so..."

…

The Ferris Wheel slowly began to move. Rosa felt it jerk, and lift her high. But she was still saddened from the night's battle. She didn't say anything, though, that's not too far different from her ordinary ways. But her hero was so much different. The Original Champion was gazing out the windows with wide eyes, much like how a child would. Her hair would sway with every turn, and she would giggle whenever something caught her eye. The two were complete opposites of one another. Rosa was somewhat of a shut-in, and always too serious, while Hilda was outgoing and always with a smile.

Hilda suddenly turned back, still smiling as she gazed into her successor's eyes. When their eyes met, Rosa hid her orbs with her visor. But suddenly, Hilda removed the visor from her head, flinging it across the pod as she did so. Rosa had to stare up now, though she didn't want to. When she stood, Hilda pushed her back down, then sat beside her. The Original Champion laid her hands behind her back in a relaxing pose, as she stared up to the pod's ceiling. But her head slowly turned over to Rosa, and she smiled.

"That was a nice fight, Rosa!" Hilda stated with a giggle, "I can't remember the last time my blood boiled!"

Rosa was taken aback by her idol's words. She grew flustered, then quickly looked to the floor.

"I can't believe you were my successor though," Rosa stared up, "Yeah, you're to... _awesome_, to _just _be my successor!"

Awesome? Did Hilda just call her awesome? Rosa felt her heartbeat increase as she listened to her idol's words.

"Then again, you have my last name, so maybe that's why you kick so much ass," she smiled again, but it was fainter this time, "No, that's not true... You aren't just some _echo_ of me, you're completely different. Rosa White, Unova Champion..." she hugged her successor close, "I couldn't _choose_ a better person to take over for me!"

Was Rosa crying? No, that's not true. If she cried around her hero, that would be so uncool.

"Say, Rosa," Hilda said, "Wanna see something cool?"

Hilda pulled away from her embrace and walked over to the pod's window. Pushing it open, she withdrew a _seventh_ Poké Ball from her satchel. She pulled the black and gold Ultra Ball back, then tossed if out the window. It snapped down at the bottom, bringing an idealistic legend into the skies. It hovered around the Ferris Wheel pod the two Champions sat in, gazing upon them with its red eyes.

Rosa was taken aback by the legendary Pokémon who hovered in the air before her. Even though this creature had wings, it didn't use them to keep afloat. But Hilda was completely at ease. She ran forward and laid her hand upon the black Pokémon's head. To Rosa's surprise, the black beast closed its eyes and enjoyed the touch of the trainer. Hilda turned back, and made a 'come hither' motion with her entire hand.

"Zekrom wants to see you, Rosa," the trainer said, "He says he remembers you."

How odd, because Rosa did not remember meeting this creature. He bore such a faint resemblance Reshiram. Wait. What was his name again?

"This is... Zekrom?" Rosa asked; star-struck by the legend.

She had heard legends of the Deep Black Pokémon, but never thought she'd actually see him.

"I took him with me when I went looking for N," Hilda stated as she climbed out the window and upon Zekrom's head, "But for some reason, he constantly wished to come home," she gazed skyward, "I'm planning on leaving him at Dragonspiral Tower I don't really think he fits with me anymore. I mean," she patted him down on the head, "He's still gonna be my Zekky, I just think he needs to stay in Unova now. What if someone else attacks and he's needed, but I'm not here?" she stretched her hand out for her successor, "Wanna ride with me there?"

Hilda was truly an interesting person. She sat on the head of a legendary Pokémon, asking if Rosa would join her on a trip to Dragonspiral Tower. But earlier, she was commanding her Pokémon in a way the current Champion had never seen before. There was a lot to Hilda white Rosa would not understand, no matter how hard she tried. Funny. Rosa akin herself to her predecessor, as if they were clones. But in reality, they were two completely different individuals. Their Pokémon different, their battle styles different, their skills different, their personalities different. They may share last names, yet they owned different lives.

"Yoo-hoo, Rosa," Hilda called, "Ya comin? Zekky's getting a bit anxious."

Rosa nodded, her hand reaching forward to grab her hero's.

"Besides," Hilda murmured, "I absolutely detest Ferris Wheels..."

Rosa couldn't help but to cock her head, as her predecessor grabbed her hand. Hilda hated Ferris Wheels? That's odd because Rosa loved them. Yet, when she grabbed Hilda's hand, she stated the opposite.

"Yeah... me too..."

Hey? What's wrong with a little hero-worship?

The End


End file.
